Feelings
by xSonya
Summary: Misaki considers the fact that he might actually love Usami. This as a result leads to another session in the bedroom.
1. Chapter 1 : Feelings

Chapter 1 : Feelings

Lately Misaki had been more than frequently pondering what his feelings towards Usami actually were. The thought had lingered around in his mind. He admit to himself that he might, actually sort of like-love him? He was still confused but he was a lot more open around him and resisted a lot less. The fact that he hadn't yet confessed his love to him quite openly was the only pride that Misaki had that still remained, although he'd come close many times, it didn't quite cut it, as followed on was a 'Maybe' or an 'I think'. It annoyed him at how he let him do all these perverted things to him. It annoyed him even more at the fact he enjoyed it. The way he would touch him in all the right places, moan his name in that husky tone of his. He found that his pride was slowly losing, not that it stood a chance in the first place as he was no match for Usami's persistent attitude when it came to sex.

Usami, Misaki and aikawa we're at one of the writers meetings. Usami managed to drag Misaki along with some heavy persuasion from Aikawa. Resting his head in his hand, Usami was bored. So bored that he wasn't even paying attention to what was said anymore. Usami just glared at Misaki. Misaki became self-conscious as he realized Usami staring holes into him and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He glanced over for a brief moment in fear; fear at the lust filled look in Usami's eyes aimed right at him. He knew he was going to get it later. Usami was going to devour him. Usami sat there imagining all the little things he was going to do to his little Misaki when they got home. A smug grin played around on his lips as he saw the realization in Misaki's eyes; He knew. He would have to be quick when he got in, as Misaki would be racing to get to the safety of his room before his predator captured him.  
"Usami!" Yelled a frustrated Aikawa. A lazy noise escaped his lips in reply "Mm?" he said barely turning in her direction. He couldn't be bothered with this. He wanted Misaki, and he wanted him now. "You haven't given any input to this meeting, are you even listening?" She screamed in his face. Thoroughly annoyed, he waved her off and simply said. "Ugh, I'm going home" He paused and yawned as he stood up and stretched. "Come on Misaki" He grabbed Misaki's arm and pulled him with him out the door before he could even protest, slamming the door behind them. The faint screaming of Usami's name still droning through the closed door as they walked along the corridor.  
"Usagi-san! Let go of me!" Misaki resisted in Usami's tight grasp managing to snatch his hand free. "What's wrong with you?" Usami backed Misaki up against the wall one hand resting on either side of his head. "Misaki" He said slow, and seductive as he brushed his fingers along his cheek and down to his neck. His mouth was mere inches away from Misaki's his breath stroked his fine lips. He felt Misaki shiver as he pushed his tall frame up against him. It took so much will power for him not to take him right here, but not yet; it was too early. Surprisingly Misaki didn't resist as much as he'd expected. He simply turned his head away with the lightest shade of pink staining his cheeks, and squirmed ever so slightly at the feather light touches Usami was showering him with. His mouth was at his ear "I want you, Misaki" a low husky whisper. Misaki shuddered again involuntarily.  
"U-usagi-san" He let out in a breathless gasp as he felt his cold fingers worm their way up his shirt. "N-not here" He managed as he restrained Usami from going any further before pushing him away. Usami was surprised at the younger males sudden words, though grateful at the same time, as he was about to lose himself in his own dark lust for the boy. He just grabbed Misaki's arm gently this time and towed him along; he didn't resist this time.  
Soon enough they arrived at the red sports car. Hastily, he got in the car, along with Misaki. Usami found he couldn't help himself when he stole a quick glance at Misaki before starting the engine. He still looked all flustered and his gaze mirrored his. He was so damn cute, and he couldn't resist those lips that were just begging to be met with his own. Taking his hand away from the ignition he snaked his arm around the back of Misaki's neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss. As much as Misaki was thoroughly enjoying it he pulled back and urged Usami to drive. "Demandingly sexy. I like it. Someone is awfully persistent today." He saw Usami Gazing at him with a smirk on those devious lips of his. Still frustrated to admit how he was feeling, he simply looked away and rested his cheek against the cold glassed window hoping for the burning in his cheek to subside. The silence in the car between them was deafening and Misaki couldn't stand it, it only made him all the more nervous. They came up to a set of traffic lights. Usami took advantage of the moment to touch Misaki. His hand snaked it's way over to his leg as he went further following his way to the inside of his thigh.  
"Usagi-san" Misaki gasped breaking the silence as he turned that infamous shade of red. "Pay attention to the road" Just as he went to stop him from going any higher up his leg Usami's phone rang. The light turned green and he unwillingly pulled his hand away from its destination. Full attention now on the road he sighed at the annoying ring tone that filled the now silent car. "Misaki, my phone." He began. "It's in my pocket" His voice took on a different tone, one that almost beckoned challenge. Never backing down from a challenge, his pride on the line, he leaned his arm over skimming his right pocket. "Other pocket" Misaki could hear the grin in his voice. He looked up to see Usami smirking down at him. Misaki was rather frustrated at how this was all playing out. He still managed to act perverted even in the midst of a certain situation such as this one. He leant over Usami feeling his leg for his pocket. He felt Usami chuckle. He was quite enjoying the feeling of Misaki touching his legs with that delicate hand of his. He couldn't even begin to imagine what this looked like to those on the outside of the car, he made a mental note to include a scene like this in one of his next BL novels.  
Misaki found himself jolted dangerously close against Usami as the car went over a bump. He groaned as he felt Misaki briefly rub against the tight bulge in his trousers. Misaki felt awkward although he thoroughly enjoyed the satisfied expression on Usami's face. Wanting more of a reaction from him he found himself doing something completely out of character as he decided to ignore the ringing of the phone. Before he knew it he found his hands hovering just under the older male's zipper. Usami widened his eyes as he realized what his lover was doing. Surprise overtook his features as he could feel him undo his belt and zipper, snaking his hand down his trousers. "M-Misaki" He moaned as Misaki released his large arousal from his tight trousers. He looked down at Misaki as he gave Usami the most evil smirk he could muster. He took him in his hand and slowly tortured him as he pumped his shaft with his small and delicate fingers. Having difficulty paying attention to the road, Usami was relieved to see that they were almost home. He didn't think he could take this torment for much longer. Soon as they got home he was going to give it to Misaki like he'd never received it before.  
Usami gasped when the hand that was on him was replaced with something wet; his tongue. Misaki flicked his tongue along the tip of his length and then took him into his mouth eliciting gasps and moans from Usami which was making Misaki now hard erection, get even harder. The small slurping sounds Misaki made while pleasuring his lover only aided his near completion as he found himself thrusting deeper into the depths of Misaki's wet and warm mouth. Misaki felt the warm liquid squirt out of Usami as it slid down his throat.  
"U-uh, I'm gonna-" He moaned one last time together with his release in the mouth of his lover as he rode it out. "Misakiiiiiii!" He felt himself go limp as Misaki released him. He was glad he had managed to park before that otherwise he wouldn't have been able to pay attention to the road at all. Misaki beamed. He was proud of himself for being able to provoke such a response out of the male. When he looked up at Usami he saw his frustrated expression as he did up his zipper. As pleased as he was, he tried to keep on his frustrated expression. He wasn't quite happy about the fact he was driving and it was seriously dangerous, knowing that Usami has a severe lack of control when it comes to physical intimacy whenever it comes to Misaki. Pulling him out of his side of the car he arched him over his shoulder and walked in their house. Now Misaki panicked, he knew Usami was going to make sure that he wouldn't be able to walk in the morning; thank god for the weekend, he thought. Trying to free himself from his grasp he knew it was no use; his fate tonight would indeed be inevitable.

4


	2. Chapter 2 : Love

Chapter 2: Love

Usami threw Misaki on his large bed and began to loosen his tie followed by the undoing of the buttons on his shirt. Misaki waited eagerly for the rabbit to join him. Eagerly? Something had defiantly changed, he wasn't trying to escape. Under any normal circumstances, he would attempt to run miles away in attempted to free himself from the perverted ones and all his tormenting games. He'd be dreading what would come next, secretly he enjoyed it, but he never let that side of the brain take over unless Usami's actions forced it upon him; which was pretty much every night, or, every time he could get his hands on him anyway. He found himself anticipating the passionate touch of the others skin brushing against his own as he gazed longingly at the half undressed Usami. His efforts in fleeing were futile anyway, perhaps he'd just succumb to his hidden lustful feelings towards the older man, which had been buried deep inside him and had threatened to awaken for so long.  
Itching now for the touch of the rabbit, Usami seemed to sense Misaki's unusual impatience as he had discarded his shirt and pounced on the bed. Crawling his way over to Misaki, he brushed his fingers up his body as he made his way, arching over the boy before him. Anyone could clearly see who was the dominate male in this relationship. Misaki's itch for Usami became more visible as he seemed to writhe under his cold touch. Usami looked disapprovingly upon the fully clothed boy as he wasted no time in aiding the removal of the fabric which separated the two from each other. Misaki seemed to fumble with the buttons of his shirt as Usami replaced his hands with his own. Suddenly numb, he averted his gaze so he was looking upwards at Usami. His lips were crushed almost immediately by those of the older male. Licking the others bottom lip he was met with another and the two tongues danced passionately with each other. Violet eyes gazed into emerald ones as emerald ones gazed back. Without breaking the kiss, Usami began to remove Misaki's pants, releasing his hardening arousal. He massaged it slightly earning a breathless gasp from Misaki before he too quickly pulled away. He brought his fingers up to his lips as their tongues said a brief goodbye to each other. Worming the digits past his lips, he savored the feel of Misaki's wet tongue ravishing him as he began exploring the depths of his mouth. Bringing his own mouth to his lover's ear; he silently moaned as he nibbled at it. Misaki felt himself tinge as his breath touched his wet earlobe. Usami straddled Misaki's chest and removed his own growing arousal from his pants "Misaki" He groaned huskily. "Make me wet" He found himself shivering at the perverted words that escaped the others lips, and couldn't help but mentally roll his eyes. Of course Usami would take advantage of Misaki's new found attitude to love making. He prodded the entrance of his lips with the tip of his length as Misaki hesitantly took it into his mouth. Usami bucked, not quite used to the new experience yet, followed by a breathily groan. He teased Usami as he licked, slowly and lightly. With his still wet fingers, while he still had control of his body, he decided to seize revenge as he brushed them passed Misaki's erection and played at his entrance as he moistened and lightly rubbed against it. He smirked as he felt Misaki shudder beneath him and whimper slightly. Misaki behaved now as he took him in whole, sucking Usami hard. Usami pushed a finger into his tight hole as he stretched and widened him out. "Misaki you're so tight' He groaned, adding a second finger as he scissored him. Making sure he had stretched him enough, he didn't want to hurt his little Misaki. Pulling his now throbbing erection abruptly out of his mouth he moaned as the air came cold around him. Removing his fingers Misaki whimpered at the emptiness he felt. Usami placed himself at his entrance and started grinding against it. "U-usagi-san" He moaned. "Yes my little Misaki?" he asked innocently as he ceased his movement altogether. Misaki groaned. Usami was going to make him beg for it. "What is it that you want Misaki?" He breathed against his length. "Ugh" Frustrated and impatient; Misaki let the final wall of pride fall as he began to beg for it. "Usagi-san, I-I want you, I-inside me" He felt his cheeks burn the brightest shade of red. Usami was such a cruel man, in the many of ways, but like Misaki asked of him, he most certainly gave it to him. Usami brought his legs over his shoulders and grabbed his waist and began pounding into him mercilessly. He knew he had found Misaki's sweet spot when he screamed in pleasure beneath him as he thrusted deeper and harder inside of him in the same spot. Usami grabbed Misaki's throbbing erection and began pumping him in time with his thrusts. "Miisaakii" Usami groaned and grunted as he came in and out of him. Misaki grasped and clawed at the bed sheets for support as they both felt themselves coming close. "More!" Misaki moaned as he threw his head back in ecstasy, eyes half lidded and glazed with lust. Bodies matted with sweat, grinding against each other as they panted and moaned each other's names repeatedly. "Ughhh" They both groaned together as they called each other's name as they both climaxed.  
Panting heavily, Usami collapsed on Misaki. "Misaki" he breathed. "I love you Misaki" he said with a burning passion. "I loved you too" Replied Misaki ever so quietly. Then followed a silence as Usami expected the usual 'I think' or 'maybe' to follow on. Although Misaki considered it, he thought there was no use pretending anymore. He had submitted fully to his feelings. He truly did love Usami.  
Looking Misaki deep in the eyes he felt truly pleasurable feeling overwhelm him. He pushed his lips lightly to Misaki's forehead as they cuddled up to each other.  
Usami was satisfied;  
His Misaki really did love him… He had finally admitted it.


End file.
